New Lives
by Stellar-TheFanGirl
Summary: After Sasuke kills Itachi,he comes back to Kanoha to be with Naruto.With Kyuubi help,Sasuke now pregnant but the council find out and try to kill him.For the safety of their chidren,Naruto and Sasuke left Kanoha to start their new live. NaruSasu,Yaoi,Mprg
1. Chapter 1

Wow, my very first fan fiction. Kyaaaaaa!! I did it, this is so exciting :P

So first of all, thank you for reading my first ever Naruto Fan Fiction, this is a Yaoi Mprg NaruSasu fanfic, featuring the cutest couple in the anime/manga Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and their children, with a bite of Lemon and Lime, a bit OC and lots of pairing.

For this chapter only, it takes place after Sasuke kill Itachi and his returns to Kanoha, to a certain blonde and blue-eyes shinobi. From then, the story will having a few flashback and it times skip, sorry if it gets a bit confusing, this is my first one so cut me some slack, please? (making puppy-dog eyes)

I really hope you guys will like it (doki-doki) and please leave me some review. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but if I don't get enough review, I don't think I will continue this story. Anyway, please read it and leave a review, onegai ne, minna-san?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Naruto character; it belongs to some genius guy that lives in Japan. I only own this plot, and because of that, I'm free to do whatever I want with it! So its basicly means NaruSasu couple and lemons!!! Yeah!!!! (FYI, I'm not a perv, I'm a fan-girl)

**Warning: **This is a Yaoi, no Lemon (for now) only some lime, with Mpreg, a slightly Sasuke OCC and nice Kyuubi. My spelling and tense also not too good....sorry about that, no beta-reader.

**(BOLD-** For Kyuubi speaking)

Ok, I take your time enough, let the story begins!

**

* * *

**

**-Prologue -**

It was a stormy night with the wind blowing wildly while the thunder and lighting roared loudly in the dark, night sky of the Kanoha village for almost 4 days now. Near the Uchiha abounded district, there was only one faint light source coming from inside a room where a blonde haired and blue eyes shinobi with whiskered cheek is sitting on a chair near a bed, watching silently on a figure lying on it. The room was lighted with the light from the table nightstand, making the laying figure on the bed skin glow beautifully like a pearl but unfortunately, even with the blanket covering the shirtless boy's slim body, it also give the blonde a clear view of bruise, scar and injuries on the fainted boy body that was covered with bandages.

Naruto sigh and move to reach the unconscious raven-haired shinobi's head and gently, he push the black bangs away from the pale boy head to look at the boy closed eyes. Naruto can still remember the way Sasuke used to look at him, never showing any emotion in it except with anger and hatered whenever somebody made the boy remember a certain person or whenever he meet that person. Naruto had to wonder thought, what will it look like now that he finally had killed the person who give him the anger, loneliness since he was little. What Sasuke will do from now on? Now that he killed the person that he really hate but also love, his aniki, Uchiha Itachi, what will he do? Will he try to rebuild back his clan like he use to say before?

During the 3 months of his return, Sasuke had only waked up about a week ago but never said anything to him or anyone who come visit him. He jut lay back quietly, ignoring everyone around him. Even when Tsunade asked him if he want to rebuild his clan back, he just keeps his mouth close. The only time he speaks was before he passes out after his return.

"**And if he does that, what will you do kid?" **ask a deep voice inside his head. **"Will you let him go, again or will you admit your feeling toward him and stay by his side?"**

"Honestly…I don't know. I don't want to lose him again, that for sure but will he except my feeling? If he doesn't, what can I do? I'm scare if he pushes me away, throw me, hate me and never acknowledge me… I rather die than to let that happen." He answers with much sadness in his voice while trying to hold his emotion.

"**I don't think so, think about it kid. Why he, out of all people at this stupid, damn place is by your side? Why he never pushes you away like the others did? Why he even bother to spend his time with you? Why his doesn't kill you when he got the chance like he say he would? And why did he say that he come back here, to you, if he doesn't have he same feelings toward you? I know what I saw in him whenever he looks at you and I can practically smell his burning love for you when the two of you got close. It's very annoying but faces it kid, that bitch got the same feelings toward you like you have toward him." **the voice speaks again only this time with an irritated tone. With that, Naruto's mind begins to remember the event that took place 3 months ago.

-Flashback-

It was raining earlier that day, but not heavily, at least, not yet. Naruto was currently standing inside the Hokage office with the Hokage herself, arguing about a certain missing-nin until a pink-haired girl storm inside the office, screaming for both of the blondes name at the top of her lungs. When she arrived, she was panted heavily as she did run all the way to the office in the rain. Tsunade raise one of her eyebrow at her student. "What's wrong Sakura? You look like as you just seen a ghost or something?"

It was true, Sakura skin was slightly paled but her cheeks are red, probably because of the running. After taking few deep breathe, she answer, almost panicking again. "Hokage-sama, he's here! At the front gate! He's back!" Before neither of the blonde got the chance to ask who is back, she cut them off. "Sasuke! It's Sasuke, he's back!"

"WHAT???" both of the blonde scream at the same time with their eyes wide open with shock, but it was the younger blonde that recover first and without wasting anymore time, he immediately jump out of the room from the nearest window. Naruto just ignored Tsunade order for him to come back, in his mind, he only care about the person whom he really miss so much and now is at the front entrance toward his - no, their village!

Seconds later, Naruto finally arrive at the front gate with a large smile on his face only it was wipe out, frozen when he eyes lay on the dark figure in front of him, soaked in the rain and blood. His condition looks pretty bad, with lots of cuts, burning marks, bruise and well, blood! The figure in front of him can barely stand, using his long sword to help him and he look like he was having hard time breathing. It was when their eyes met when he snap out of it. "SASUKE!"

Naruto manage to catch Sasuke's body when he loses his balance and before he hit the soaked ground. Naruto lifted up his face to look at his eyes, again their eyes meet. "Ooi teme! Are you alright? Speak to me, say something! Look at me, ooi Sasuke!"

"Naru…to?" he hear the boy calling his name with much difficulty. "Yeah?" he answer.

"I…I did it. I ki…kill ani…ki…" he said, trying to force the answer out, his breathing was becoming heavier and heavier with each sentences. "Na…ruto…I kill…Itaca…chi…so that's…why I…I come back…to Kano…ha…to you…" at this point, Naruto eyes become wide, he never expected that Sasuke, his best friend, rival will come back to Kanoha just for him, never in the millions years he'll expected that, but one thing for sure is that deep inside, he was happy, beyond happy with Sasuke's sudden confession. He smiles and his eyes begin to fill with tears.

Sasuke continue after he saw Naruto's smile. "I co…me back he…re fo…for you….to you…want to know…why?" he ask. Naruto nod with much eagerness and smile even wider. Seeing the smile on the blonde's face, Sasuke begins to smile a bit before he begins to coughs up blood, lots of it and finally pass out in Naruto's arm, making the blonde boy panic, he scream for help and hug the unconscious figure close to his chest and tears start to fall down on his face with the rains. The rain begins to pouring down heavily with Naruto's cries and scream, heavier and heavier as the time move on.

-End of flashback-

There was a long silence when the blonde boy asks again. "Do you think so Kyuubi?"

"**Brat, I have live way longer than you did and I do know about human's emotion. If you don't trust me, you can ask him yourself. He's waking up already."** He ended the conversation and went at the back of the cage inside his container mind.

Surely after that, Sasuke begins to move and slowly, black eyes begin to reveals it. His vision is blurry at first but he soon got use to it and looks around him, only to focus his vision on the orange figure with yellow head and blue holes in front of him. After a couple of seconds, it finally register in his mind that the orange thingy in front of him is none other that his best friend, rival and secret love, Uzumaki Naruto. He try to stand up, only to find that his body is hurt like hell and a warm, firm hand that's belong to Naruto is trying to push him back down on the bed. "Teme, you're injured so lay back."

"I'm fine" he growl and push the hand away to sit up straight, ignoring the pain and the slight changes on Naruto face when he speak. He manages to sit up straight but wince in pain when he tries to move into a more comfortable position. He didn't however slap Naruto's hand when he tries to help him up and finally sit more comfortably than before. He look around him before his eyes stop to look at Naruto sitting on his bed in front of him, looking relieve but worry, before lowering his gaze and letting his bangs cover his eyes. Silence pass though them, both just waiting for the other to speak,

Like usual, Naruto was the first to speak. "Ano sa, I told Tsunade-baba to move you here instead because I know how much you hate hospital and all. Sakura-chan had been worrying sick about you, you know and she won't stop crying at first but she eventually come down. Man, I was really surprise to see you at the front gate that day and so, I been wondering…ano…what happen, really?" Naruto bit his lips nervously while waiting for the other to answer. The raven just keeps silence, dark bangs still covering his eyes.

Sighing in defeat, he tries to stand up, thinking that Sasuke probably don't want to talk about it but for his surprise, a firm cold hand caught him wrist, stopping him in midair. He look at Sasuke, confuse with his sudden behavior. He was about to open his mouth again when he hear the other whispers lowly, but loud enough for him to hear. "Don't…I don't want to be alone, not now, not anymore. So please…" at this point, he lifted his head and look at Naruto straight in the eyes and practically beg "…please just stay here…with me, Naruto."

Naruto almost gasp when he saw the overwhelm emotion in his dark eyes and couldn't found himself saying no to those dark and lonely black eyes. He sits back down but closer than before. When Sasuke let go of his hand, he quickly grab it back and pull the pale boy in his arm. Careful with the boy injuries, he moves his hand around the boy slim body and embraces him gently. Whispering in his ears, Naruto say "I would never, ever leave you alone, Sasuke."

Without thinking, Sasuke return his embrace and bury his head on Naruto's large, broad tanned chest. He grabs an armful of the boy orange shirt and tries his hardest to control his emotion. It was when Naruto's hand softly patting his head and comfortable words of "It's ok to cry Sasuke, I'm here and I'll never leave you, just cry and let it all out." when he finally breaks down.

Sasuke's body shakes uncontrolled and his sob/cries only make Naruto fell more protective of him. He hugs the crying boy closer and tighter to his body, trying to give the boy his warmth. Still crying, Sasuke try to talk. "I kill him (sob) I kill my aniki, (sob) Itachi (sob) but why it didn't make me fell any better. (Sob) I finally kill him, the murderer of my parents, my family, my clan (sob) so why does it hurt so much? I don't understand(sob)…when I stab him, I fell that I was stabbing myself and (sob) I fell a part of me had die away with him. (Sob) I…I kill the only person that loved me and now…and now (sob), nobody will ever love me again! God, I hate myself!" he screams the last part, letting his anger, frustration and sadness taking over him.

Hearing those words, Naruto immediately look at Sasuke's face and into his eyes. "Sasuke…don't say that. What do you mean nobody love you, heck, lots of people love you. Just name it, the villagers (he pause and shake his head, remember the villagers changed behavior toward the sole clan heir), Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan still love you, fuck, even I still lov…" he stop himself before he finish the words.

Sasuke look at him, locking his watery black eyes with Naruto's blue eyes. "Even you…what?"

Looking into those black eyes, he cupped both of Sasuke's cheeks, his thumb wiped away the tears that leak from it and meet his forehead with his before whispering "…even I still love you. I fell in love with you for a long time now and… I never stop loving you. I love you, Sasuke, now and forever." to prove his point, he gently kisses him. Sasuke was caught in deep shock when Naruto lean in and kiss him, so he did nothing. Naruto, mistaken it with the thought that Sasuke didn't respond because he didn't love him slowly back away. "I'm sorry" he says while looking away.

However, he the one that was caught surprise when Sasuke suddenly hold his face and to meet their lips into a kiss almost too forcefully. Surprise but happy, he gladly returns the kiss with much passion and the two fought for dominion. Eventually, Sasuke give up and open his mouth, giving Naruto the opportunity to move, devour and fell every inch of his mouth. Sasuke moan when he fell Naruto's hand all over his body and pinch his hardened nipple. Naruto left his mouth and begins to bite his neck and shoulder, leaving a purple hickey in their awakening before locking their lips together again. Slowly, he push Sasuke back to the bed, with him on top of him and one of his legs in between Sasuke's under the blanket.

It was when Sasuke wince in pain Naruto realize their position. Tracing his face gently with his fingers and locking his eyes with Sasuke's half lifted eyes. He asks. "Sasuke, you do realize what will happen if we don't stop now. I would never regret it thought, but you're injured, I don't want you to be hurt. Tell me, what should I do, my love?"

Sasuke almost shivered when he hear Naruto's voice, so gentle, soft and filled with love for him and only him. He wraps his arm around Naruto's neck and whispered. "I want you to make love with me, hurt me, fuck me, be inside of me, be one with me and make me yours. I want you to show me the true meaning of love and love me, just like how I love you. I love you too, Naruto." With that, he kiss Naruto passionately and closing the distance between their. Naruto, without complains only returns the kiss with much passion.

Deep inside him, Kyuubi just grin widely and enjoying himself. He love the feeling that his container fell right at the moment, but then his grin disappear when he remember the conversation he had with the blonde earlier. Growling in frustration, he realize the only way to make both of them together is for him to help them, which he really hate but he doesn't want to lose the blonde's dark lover to, so grinning back and more wider than the one before, he start to make preparation for his plan. This way, all three of them will be happy; they will get what they want. Kyuubi will have the Sasuke to keep his perverted-self in check, Naruto can be with Sasuke forever and Sasuke can rebuilt his clan. Oh yes, he is such a genius.

The next morning, Naruto was awaked with Kyuubi talking to him inside his mind, saying that he got something to tell him. Minutes later, he jump out of the bed, screaming the word "WHAT???" loudly that everyone in the village can hear him, especially the pale-skin beside him. Glaring at his lover, his expression change from annoy to worry after he saw the shock, pale-face of his blonde lover. Naruto was sitting straight on the bed, next to him, naked from their privies event last night. Trying to ignore the rushing pain all over his body and bottom, he try to sit up as well only to be surprise when he hear Naruto's mention _his_ name with his next word which happen to be "Are you sure about that, Kyuubi?"

"_Kyuubi? What the fuck is he talking about?"_ he wonder. Then he saw Naruto lips bend upward into a large, big goofy smile. Touching the blonde shoulder, he asks. "Dobe, what's wrong?" his face already turn into his usual unemotional, expressionless mask while trying to make his voice as sound like his old self, but it was hard considering that he is now worrying about the grinning blonde in front of him.

Sensing the worrying tone while ignoring the mask, Naruto look deep inside his eyes, grabbing both of his hand and smile fondly at him. "Ano sa, ano sa, Kyuubi just talk to me a minute ago and he tell me the most awesome news ever!" raising one of his eyebrow, he silently told Naruto to continue. "You know, yesterday before you woke up and all (his grin widen at this while Sasuke trying hard not too blush), I tell him about my feelings toward you, about I scare if you don't love me back, push me away and about your dream to rebuilt your clan back." He stop to observe Sasuke's expression, surely his face change a bit at the mentioning of his clan that he suppose to rebuilt after he kill Itachi, he try to look away only to be stop with Naruto's hand on his face for it to stay and to look into each other eyes. "Listen to me, Kyuubi has found a solution so that the both of us can stay together and for you to rebuilt your clan without us braking up."

Sasuke blink, wondering how is that possible. To rebuilt his clan, he must have a child, to have a child he must be with some other girl, and to do that, he and Naruto must break up but that will be the last thing that he want, especially after last night, he doesn't want to lose Naruto after all that so what can the famous Kyuubi No Kitsune be suggesting? Unless, he want one of them to be…but that's possible, the last time he check (and that was last night, he added) both him and Naruto is both male. "How?" he finally ask.

Smiling, he closes their distance to give him a long French-kiss. When he broke up, he touches their forehead together and looks in Sasuke half-lifted eyes that were filled with lust. He chuckle a bit before smiling again. "Sasuke, you're pregnant!"

A few moments past by until a loud scream echo once again throughout the village of Kanoha as Sasuke scream at the top of his lung. "WHAT???"

............................................................

8 month has pass by since that incident, Sasuke is now sitting lazily at the front porch of his house, gazing at the sunset while thinking about a certain somebody. His hand gently rubs his growing and bigger size stomach that contains more than one life. He smile fondly at it, which he usually don't do when there were people around him except if it was Naruto but now, he was alone so he is free to do what he want. He can still clearly remember Kyuubi's word to him when he found out about his pregnancy, using his Sharingan; he made another trip into Naruto's mind to talk/demand an explanation from the legendary nine-tails fox demon himself.

"Tish, you do know that most demon fox is hermaphrodites and I happen to be one of them, thus giving me the ability to reproduce womb. Because that this stupid body of mine already have two souls, Naruto can't possibly pregnant, his body can't be able to stand it so I implant the womb into yours when Naruto fuck you yesterday." Kyuubi grin widely while Sasuke face become red, don't know whether from embarrassment or anger, maybe both. "Look at it this way Uchiha, the three of us got what we wanted at the end. You can still be with the brat and rebuilt your clan, that brat can be with you and I…" if possible, his grin got even wider than before "I got you to entertain me every night."

Sasuke shivers when he remembers the fox perverted grin, he worst than that stupid Jiraya and Kakashi-sensei combine. But thanks to him, he did have what he want at the end. He smirk when he remembers the fox last word before he went out of Naruto. "Oh yes, before I forget bitch, congratulations for the babies"

It took him a couple of month to figure out why Kyuubi say babies, not baby. To say he was surprise, he was pregnant twins, both female and both already got their own strong chakra, maybe due of the fact that their other father has a demon fox sealed inside him. Speaking of the blonde, Naruto was out on a mission but he will return later that day, he smirk when remember that he will be with Naruto again after 3 days of separation. Sure he misses the stupid blonde dobe, but somebody has to work and it won't be Sasuke for another 4 month. He took a deep breath and smile when he remembers the event that took place for the last 8 month.

That day, when he found out that he was pregnant and after having an interesting conversation with the Kyuubi, Naruto took him to meet with the Hokage, with 4 ANBU beside them. Along the way, he did however notice the way the villagers looking at them, actually at him. The respected glare was gone and replace with a heated/hated ones but he didn't care about it, as long as he is with Naruto. The situation however, change when he arrive at the Hokage office, the ANBU finally leave them because inside the office was none other than the Kanoha's strongest ninja, all keeping an eyes on him.

Surely there was Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya, Yamato-sensei, Guy-sensei, Iruka-sensei, (he's probably there because of Naruto) Neji, Lee, Shikimaru, Sai and surely enough, Sakura and don't forget the respected Hokage-sama, Tsunade. His expression didn't change, not surprise at all because he already thought about it before but sadly, it was the whole different situation for Naruto who immediately begins to shout along with colorful words as loudly as possible, and asking why the hell there is so much ninja is the same room.

After much talking between them (actually, the talking is only between Tsunade and him with Naruto interring once in a while), Sasuke was sentence a year of house-prison at the Uchiha household, with no mission what so ever with 4 ANBU guards keeping an eye on him, and Naruto as an extra-eyes to keep him from any harm, whether from him or the villagers. Later, Naruto move in to live with him so that they can be together and keep on eyes on him and their unborn child. Nobody knows about, they decided to keep it a secret until 4 months ago.

One morning, Sasuke woke up and have a very, VERY bad morning sickness. Hell, he keeps sticking his head on the toilet's bowl at least for 4 straight hours and face paler than usual, that is went Naruto had enough. Not trusting anybody to check Sasuke's condition or about their secret, Naruto had carry Sasuke all the way to Tsunade's office, bridal style. Tsunade did several of checks-up on him, only to discover that the male shinobi is actually pregnant, with twins! (It was at this time they knew what Kyuubi is talking about)

After several minute of argument between her and Naruto, she finally gets the whole story from the blonde when she promise/swear to keep it a secret and almost fainted in shock. When she recovers, she decided to help them out, giving them the information on what to do with a pregnant wo…person. The second person that discovers their little secret is none-other than their former teammates, Sakura Haruno. She find out when she was visiting them at the household, walk in on one of their make-out session and had a heavy blood lost. At first, she was disappointed but she always suspect that there is something going on between them, so she was ok with it and help them out as well. It was when the third person that found out about it when the news about Sasuke's pregnancy broke out to the entire village, that person is one of the ANBU that was keeping an eye on the raven shinobi when he saw the pregnancy pills.

This result the whole village to hate and fear them even more. The council had call them and demand Sasuke to aboard it, making not only them but all the guards inside the room is at the mercy of Sasuke's sword and Naruto's kunai. Both fathers were damn mad and swear to kill them if they dare to lay a finger on their unborn children. After hearing the rumors about Naruto and Sasuke attempt trying to kill the elders and almost success when Tsunade stop them, the villagers begins to quite down and decided to ignore them. The elders mostly didn't agree about the unborn children decided to try to look other alternative way to get rid of it, without the fathers knowledge, hell, who want to mess up with 2 of Kanoha's strongest shinobi?

Because of that and the fact that Naruto is a ANBU rank, he were always given a A-rank mission, and sometimes even S-rank. During 7 months of Sasuke's pregnancy, they both decided to get marry, with the help of their former friends and Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke were declared the first male marriage. Their wedding was not grant, but still it enough for the both of them with only their close friends, even the Kazekage and his siblings attends its it, as well as Kakashi with his beautiful wife and they 1 year old son, Sora.

Suddenly feeling thirsty, Sasuke try to stand up and stabilize himself, only to sensing chakra around him. Quickly, his eyes turn from black to red, activating his Sharingan and spotted a dark chakra signature in front of him. Using one of his hands to shield his stomach whiles the other one holding a kunai, he hissed. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Relax Sasuke, I'm not here to kill you or hurt. I'm here to talk to you." The man lifted his head, Sasuke almost gasped in surprise to see the man eyes were also the color of the Sharingan. "Hello Sasuke, I believe we never meet before, my name is Madara, Uchiha Madara"

..........................................................................

The lighting flashes and the rains start to pour heavily. On top of the Hokage office, Tsunade sat on her desk while writing something on a scroll. The storm outside was getting heavier and heavier but no one inside that room care or even bother, all eyes keep watching the blonde women across them. After a while, she finish writing, roll the scroll and tie it before looking up and face a blonde teenage boy with blue-sky eyes In front of her. She sighs.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? We can find other solution for this problem; you don't have to do this." Tsunade ask, hoping desperately that the boy in front of her will follow her advice but the boy expression doesn't change one bit.

"What choice do we have left baa-chan? We must get away from here, fast, before the council found out about this." Naruto answer, full of determination.

A pink hair girl step in front of Naruto. "But Naruto, there's a storm out there and…" she pause and look at the back of the room where another boy with black-raven hair and matching black eyes is standing while holding two bundle on his arm "…Sasuke-kun need his rest. He can't possibly go out there now. He is still weak! And… and what about your dream to become a Hokage, Naruto? You been bagging to become one ever since I can remember, don't tell me you're going to give it up? Beside, Its way too dangerous for both of you to leave now!"

Her words earn a glare from the raven-haired boy but she ignores him. She knows she had to say something so that both of her former team-mates will stay here, at Kanoha. Anything! She's desperate!

"We can't Sakura-chan. After what the council had done, I can never forgive them, its way too low and the longer we stay here, the more dangerous it will become. I won't let anything happen to them and the only solution is for Sasuke and I leave the village before they find out that they have been born, still alive. Tell me Sakura-chan, what good of becoming Hokage if I can't protect the ones that I love? We have to leave tonight, it for the best." He looks behind him and his blue eyes meet with Sasuke's black ones. The boy nod, face emotionless as always.

"But…." Sakura was about to argue again when a hand land on his shoulder, stopping her. She looks around and meets with a pair of black eyes that belongs to Sai.

"You know as I do that when the council found out about this, they will surely haunt both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun down and make sure _them_ dead" Sai say, he deepen his voice on the word them, making sure that the pink hair girl understand him. Sakura lower her head, finally surrender. Her eyes start to fill with water, Sai look at Naruto. "You better hurry, Naruto-kun. The ship will leave tomorrow morning, I wish you all the best."

With that, Tsunade stand up and walk to Naruto and handed to him the scroll "Make sure to be careful brat and take care of yourself…." She pauses, looking at Sasuke and the two bundle on his arm and smile sadly. "….and the others too"

Naruto grin his famous fox-grin "Don't worry bout it baa-chan, I always do." Tsunade had to roll her eyes on that last comment when she realizes Naruto is looking straight at him, she look back. "Thank you for everything….Kaa-san."

Yellow-golden eyes widen in surprise before a gentle smile appear on her face. She embraces the boy in front of her and whispers in his ears. "You welcome… please know that whatever happen, Kanoha is always your home, son." She let go of the younger blonde and look at him lovingly, like a mother to his child.

They let go of each other, tears were threatening to fall down from their eyes. Naruto turn around and look at Sakura and Sai. He smile and nod at them before walking to Sasuke. They smile at each other and walk to the door. Before Naruto's hand reach the doorknob, Sakura voice call out for his name, he turn around and suddenly, he was wrap in an embrace by the green-eyed girl. He returns the embrace. "Please come back to us again, Naruto" she whispers before breaking the embrace. Naruto just smile at her. Backing down, she turn to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, please take care of yourself…and the twins as well."

Sasuke just nod. Naruto opens the door and let Sasuke walk past him and follows him, before he close the door, Naruto take a good look around the room and smile sadly. "…goodbye" before closing the doors.

As soon as the door was close and their chakra signature gone, Sakura begins to cry. Sai rub her back, trying to calm her down. Both of them didn't realize that behind them, a single tear also went down on the Hokage's face.

Outside, Naruto and Sasuke is on their way toward the main entrance with their raining cloth on when suddenly one of the bundles on Sasuke's hand begins to make cry. Sasuke stop and quickly try to calm it down, face slightly soften. Naruto jump next to him and look at him. "Give her to me, let me carry her."

"I got it under control, dobe" Sasuke hiss, still trying to calm down the bundle in his arm.

"Teme, you can't possibly carry both of them in that condition, you just give birth, dammit! Just let me carry one of them. It will be easier and faster for us to move anyway." Naruto retort. After that, one of the bundle switch places. Naruto gently tries to calm down the small creature in his arm fall asleep. He kisses the small being with much tendency and love before his eyes meet with Sasuke. He frown when he realize Sasuke look at him with a worry expression. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Are you ok? Do you want to rest for a while?"

Sasuke just look at him before he opens his mouth. "Are you sure about this Naruto? Are you sure you want to leave Kanoha? Your home? And….your dream?" He lower his head, letting his wet bangs hide his eyes and emotion in them.

Naruto smile, he lifted Sasuke's head to look at him in the eyes. "Between my childhood dream to be a Hokage or to be with the person that I love and to finally have a family that I always dream off, than the answer is yes. Sasuke, as long as I am with you and our kids, I willing to do anything .Whatever happens, we're going to stick together, I promise." He says before he lean over to capture Sasuke's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and comforting but still hot, as if it was telling each other their emotion and feelings. They break up several minutes later to catch their breath. Naruto hold Sasuke's left cheek with his free hand and the other boy lean on it while closing his eyes. "I love you bastard"

"I love you too, dobe." He say, finally opens his eyes that shines with his pure love for the blonde boy. They smile to each and look down at the bundle in their hands to finally reveals a sleeping baby inside it. Sasuke lean down to gave a quick kiss on the baby cheeks in his arm. Naruto expression becomes soft.

"And together, we will raise Orihime and Tsukihime and give them the childhood experience, family and love that we never had." Naruto say while lean down to kiss the baby's cheeks in his arm.

"**And I will help you too kid, so don't worry about it. Everything going to be alright, I swear I won't let anything happen to you and your family."** Kyuubi reassure him. Naruto smile, knowing hat he can trust the fox words.

He looks up and his eyes meet with Sasuke, both eyes fill with love for each other and their babies. He intertwine his fingers with Sasuke before they kiss once again and when the lighting flashes again, both of shinobi have disappear, gone from the hidden village of Kanoha…

* * *

Ok, so how do you guys like it? Is it good? Sorry if it get a bit confusing but the story will get better soon. About the grammar, I was thinking about getting a beta-reader, if you guys know any good one, tell me.

As I say at the author note at the beginning of the story, I don't think I will continue this story if I don't get enough review, I want at least 5-6-7 review, the more the better, right? I know, I know, I'm asking too but this is my first fanfic, I want to know if people like it or not, but please don't flame me, course if you do, you guys will be breaking my heart....

Well, the more review I got, the faster I'll be updating the next chapter. The next chapter will take place 10 years after this, mainly focus one the newborn twins, Orihime and Tsukihime. But it up to you guys, if you want to read it, leave a review, please! Please leave a review and make this girl happy....


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray! I finally update! Thank god

I'm sorry that I'm taking too much time to post this chapter but I really have a good reason. You see, I had an accident not too ago after I post the first chapter and stay in the hospital for 3 long month of boredom. I broke my right arm and leg, and the worse part of it all is that my precious computer was destroyed! The horror! I was unable to write any story at all since I usually type write using my right arm only (because I used my left to hold the paper. I usually write the story on the paper first before I wrote it down on the computer and that that work also require my right hand) and after I got out, I still can't write because I have no computers.

When I was at the hospital, I borrow my brother and friends computer to go online, allowing me to read countless of fanfic (that's the only good part of staying there) and until now I still use theirs. I didn't write for the first few weeks because I can't and I only start to write sometimes around October but just finish it around December. Man! Its takes me 2 months just to write one chapter? I'm dead!

So I hope you guys can forgive me, it's not like I do it on purpose or something and anyway, i have a really good news for you all. Just read the authors note at the bottom ok.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke, or the whole Naruto/Naruto Shippuden story. i know, too bad huh. If I do own them, I already made NaruSasu real and so is Mpreg in the story, but sadly I don't. I just own the two girls, Orihime and Tsukihime, they're mine! Oh I forget, I also own this plot so you know that means.... (evil giggle)

**Warning:** NaruSasu, Yaoi shonen-ai, Mpreg, slightly Kyuubi and Sasuke OCC, no beta-reader, a bit Japanese word here and there and lime! I'm still trying to make lemon so please just bare with me and hold your perverted thought. Still, I hope you guys like it, and oh! There will be a song in it too.

**BOLD and UNDERLINE:** For the song

_ITALIC:_ For flashback

**BOLD**: Kyuubi's speaking

Now let's not waisting anymore time. Let's the New Life start!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet the Uzuhiha**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shines brightly under the ruling sun high above the blue sky. On top of a high hill full of blossoming pink-white flower, 2 figures of identical little girls play happily around each other, chasing a butterfly, laughter fill the quite but peaceful place.

One of them, a girl around the age of 3 years old with black hair just passes her exposed shoulder, wearing a blue spaghetti dress with pink ribbon on her chest, matches her white-pale skin perfectly, suddenly stop running altogether as her sharp black-midnight eye spot the object of her chase, the butterfly landed gracefully on a huge white flower. Smiling sweetly, she slowly steps closer to it and kneed down beside it, watching the little life with full interest.

Her twin sister, who also wearing the same dress as her except it is yellow with the same pink ribbon, also stop running not too far away from her. The both of them is almost identical, except for her blonde hair that also fall in the same hairstyle and her large blue-sky eyes that matches the sky's colour high above her, but other than that, the both of them is identical both in look and figure. Confusing show clearly on her child-like face, wondering why her twin sister stop playing all of the sudden.

"Ne! What are you doing? Don't you want to play anymore?" the blonde shout. For a 3 years old girl, her pronunciation is perfect, not like other kids around her age, and so was her sister, but the both of them were never normal to begin with. Without waiting for her answer, she starts running toward the raven.

The raven turn around at her, placing her point finger on her pink lips in attempt to tell her sister to be quite. "Shizukani, not too loud or you might scare it away." Her voice is soft and quite, a bit child-like but loud enough for the blonde to hear as she come nearer and nearer.

When the blonde finally arrive, her blue eyes widen slightly before a wide smile appear on her face. Kneeling down beside her sister, she whispers "Kirei..."

"Honto ne. " The raven nod, agree whole heartily with her sister.

Not too far away from them, stood a tall sakura-blossom tree, the only tree on top of the hill. The tree itself on a full blossom and under the wide-spread tree, two figures sat close to each other, arms around one another while enjoying the cold shade that the large tree provide for them.

The smaller out of the two figures slowly opens his eyes to reveals a pair of dark midnight eyes. He has black raven hair tie to low ponytails to his side, black nicely shaped eyebrow, pale-white porcelain skin, sharp noise, small pink lips with long black eyelashes, wearing a dark-purplish turtleneck shirt with long sleeve, not too tight or too loose with long black pants and a pair of black shinobi footwear, simple but still enough to make him look extremely good looking in a bishonen or pretty-boy way, his body look strong and powerful but a bit feminine with curve here and there. A long sword lie next to him, two headbands with a sakura cherry-blossom petals and what seem to be like 2 half-face mask lie next to it, both black. Focusing his sharp eyes, he saw both of his twin daughters sitting beside each other without making sound. Raising one of his eyebrows, he whispered. "Weird…"

"What weird?"

A deep voice coming from beside him, making the raven raise his head from the comfortably strong chest of his lover to look into his beautiful blue-azure eyes, almost in similar colour of the sky. Unlike him, his lover is a total opposite of himself, with spiky sunshine golden blonde hair that travels down to his neck, tan skin, large lips with a beaming smile, long eyelashes but not as long as his, and three whiskered like scar on each side of his cheeks, wearing a loose black low V-neck shirt with short sleeve and a hood, a high fishnet shirt was evidence inside, black glove with metal on top of it, a bright orange string tie around his waist, with fitted black pants and a similar pair of black shinobi footwear. All in all, his appearance look calmly dangerous and powerful as his arm and legs show off his well-made muscle.

"Them, Oriehime and Tsukihime. It's weird to hear them so quite when they usually so loud. Wonder where they got it from." The raven say with a smirk but his eyes were gentle with undying love toward the blonde man.

"What can I say, both of them got their genes from their superb dad and gorgeous papa. Beside, don't blame me, aren't you the one who give birth to them?" He says with a grin then slowly close the distance of their faces by lacing his lips on the raven. The kiss was long and loving, gentle but full of burning love, going deeper and deeper with each passing seconds. Tongue involves, tasting every inch of each other mouth, even though they do it a hundred times everyday but neither of them ever get bored with it.

One look at them, everyone will say that those two were the complete opposite. Many people said that the raven is mysterious man, looking so peaceful, calm and beautiful, just like the moon that shines brightly in the dark with its own mysterious radiant, one will sadly mistaken they say that the raven haired shinobi is weak when he was very powerful, while his blonde-lover looks just like the sun that shines brightly no matter what because of his cheerful, positive and beaming attitude, but just one look at him and people will know that this blonde shinobi is very powerful, far more powerful than the raven. The both of them were so different but somehow, just like Ying and Yang, they were attracted to each other, needed each other. Whatever the reason why they are so attracted to one another is a mystery but one thing for sure is that they know that they were made for each other and madly in love, soul mate to be precise. Everyone who knows them agree because despite of all the differences, all of them know Uzumaki Naruto is in love with Uchiha Sasuke and vice versa.

Their different is just like the sun and the moon, so different but yet somehow the same. And because of this valid reason, those two lover decided to name their twins daughter as the sun and moon princess, as they are the princess and the only girls they need in both of their lives, under a one family name that both parents agree, not Uchiha or even Uzumaki.

Back to the girls, both of them still watching the butterfly with full interest, sitting next to each other in a complete silence until it was broken by the blonde's sweet voice. "Yosh...I want touch it." The blue-eyes blonde also known as Oriehime decided, her small arm already trying to touch the tiny creature.

Surprise by her twin sudden decision, the black-eyes raven headed girl a.k.a Tsukihime shout. "What? No, Yamette!"

But for the both girls disappointment, the butterfly start to flap its wings and raise higher and higher until it gone from the twins sight. Blinking back unwanted tears, Tsukihime turn to her sister. "Look at what you have done! You made that butterfly fly away, it's all your fault, Orie!"

"My fault? You the one who made it fly away with that loud voice of yours! It's your fault, Tsuki! Not mine!" She reply back to defence herself, immediately angered by her sister's words.

"Yes it is! It's your fault!"

"No its not!"

"YES, IT IS!" The raven finally screams.

"NO, IT'S NOT! She shouts back in the same volume as her sister.

"YES IT IS!!!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!"

"ORIEHIME! TSUKIHIME! STOP FIGHTING!" Sasuke scream at both of them. He and Naruto are still sitting under the cherry-blossom, Naruto's arm around Sasuke's waist, holding him close. Naruto has an amuse expression while Sasuke look annoy at their twins daughter shouts.

"BUT IT'S NOT MY FOULT! ITS HER FOULT!" they shout at the same time.

"NO ITS NOT!" again, they shouts at the same time while glaring daggers at each other.

"ITS YOUR FAULT NOT MINE!" while still shouting at the same time, they point at finger at each other, their move at the same time making them almost look like a mirror except for the differences colour of their hairs, eyes and dress.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"HMMP! Both of them turn their backs at each other, ignoring each other.

Naruto smile at them. He was amuse of their twin princess behaviour, saying and acting that they hate each other (not believing that one bit) while talking and moving around at the same time. The scene reminded him a lot of his and his lover behaviour when they were little; acting they hate each other while the truth is that they love each other, deeply.

Sasuke sigh. "You know, seeing them like that, they remind me at lot like us when we were little, when we first meet and its really scare the hell out of me." He says softly while leaning his head on his husband broad chest.

Naruto frown, lifting the pale face to look into the midnight eyes, he asks. "Why?"

Looking everywhere except those blue eyes, he answer. "Don't you remember, Naruto? What happen to us? The pain and suffering that we been through? I...I don't them, out of all people, those two, our daughter, our little princess to suffer the same pain we been through. No, not them." He says softly, closing his eyes when he felt tears in them while biting his lips. Memory of his childhood, the pain, loneliness, the sorrow and the lost begin to rush into his head, he tries to shake those memories away but fail miserably until a strong tan hands hold him in an embrace.

Kissing him softly on the forehead, then at both of his closed eyes, Naruto reassure him. "Don't say that Sasuke. Look at me, Sasuke. Look at me." Slowly, the raven opens his eyes to look into his husband's. Holding their hands together while looking deep into each other eyes, Naruto smile. "It's... It's true that we been in one hell of childhood life but look where it end? We found each other, right? Yeah we fight like nuts a while ago but eventually, we also started to fall in love with each other, right? "

"But...but I almost ki... kill you." Tears finally fall. "I almost lost you because of my own anger, my quest for revenge and power. I almost kill you back then, I almost kill everyone for my own selfish needs. If it weren't for you Naruto, I will lose to the darkness, hatred and loneliness that surrounded me. You, you are the only reason why I become what I am today, to have back a family that I lose and to find you...but don't you understand Naruto? It can't happen, not again, I don't think can't handle it if I lost you or our princess, especially you Naruto. No, not you. I...I can't live without you. I just love you too much that it's actually hurt. I can't lose you...more than anything else in this world, Naruto, you're the only one that I need, I want, I...I." Unable to finish his words, he holds his lover whiskered cheeks, he locks his lips with the other, kissing him passionately.

Returning the kiss, Naruto try to calm Sasuke. Over the last 3 years they spent their time together as a family, there were certain few things that went unspoken between them and this is one of them. If god willing it, he never want to bring that up but he know that one day, this conversation will happen. Broken the kiss, Naruto opens his mouth after a few minutes of silence. "I know, and i can't live without you either. And that why we made this decision, remember? Why we decided to leave Kanoha? So that the same thing will never repeat itself again. It's different now, Sasuke, unlike the past, we have no one, no one to protect us but now, everything has change. Now we have each other, we have Tsukihime and Oriehime and they have us, we no longer alone, we can protect each other, nor will we let the same thing happen. Yes, there's lot of people out there that want to kill us and our princess but believe me Sasuke, I will never let anyone hurt you, or our little princess."

"B...but the akatsu..." Sasuke try to speak but he was silence with the blonde's lips on his.

"But nothing, everything going to be alright. I promise you, with my life, nothing, nothing can ever tear our family apart, I swear on it, with my own life. Do you believe me, my love?" he ask, looking deeply into those midnight eyes that he loved so much.

"Naruto...yes, I trust you. I trust you with my life, more than anything else in this world." He smile, a new spark appears in his eyes. Naruto smile and embrace his husband even tighter.

"**Geez, emotional much?" **A deep voice rang in his head. Naruto ignore knowing that the fox has his back. One thing he knows over the past few years about the fox that the fox deeply care not only for his life, but also for his two daughter and his lover's live as well. He can still remember the fox promise 3 years ago when he and Sasuke left the village in a stormy night. **"Stop worrying already, gaki, you making me sick. You know nothing will happen to them as long as we're still alive. I'll be damn if anything happen to your new life here. Tell your mate not too worry."**

"Thank you, Kyuubi." He say to the fox.

Oriehime look at her parents. She saw her Papa's tears and immediately fell guilty. Between both of his fathers, she was more close to Sasuke, her Papa then her daddy Naruto even though she look and act more like her blonde father more than her raven father. Glancing at her twin from her shoulder, she caught her twins black midnight eyes. If she was close to Sasuke, then her twin, Tsukihime is more close to their Daddy Naruto than their Papa Sasuke although she act and look more like the raven than the blonde. She realise that her twin also saw what she saw earlier and also fell guilty because of it. Suddenly feeling wanted to make up for her sister, she turning around to face each other, where the raven also decided to turn around, both of them look nervously at each other before apologize at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"Look Tsuki, I'm sorry ok. It's my fault that the butterfly flies away." Oriehime begin, scratching the back of her back nervously, a habit she pick from Naruto.

"No don't, it's my fault and I'm so sorry, Orie" she say while shaking her head, then she cross her hand on her flat chest, also a habit she pick from Sasuke.

"No its not, it's mine."

"Will you stop it already? I say it's my fault so stop apologize"

They stare at each other then giggle. Looking at each other with almost identical smile plastered on their face, they hug each other.

"Forgiven?" Tsukihime ask, the other nod

"Friends?" Oriehime ask, the other nod

"Sister?" Again the raven asks and were answer with a nod from the blonde and a smile

"Forever?" The blonde ask again and was rewarded with a smile and a nod from the raven

Letting go of each other but holding both of each other hand, they look at each other and smile softly. A butterfly flew between them; they look at it, watching it fly away, not bother to chase it this time.

"What's that?" Oriehime ask while pointing at something not too far away from them. Tsukihime look at it and wonder the same thing.

"Let's find out" the raven say. Walking toward it, hand in hand they saw something red in the ocean of pink-white flower. Finally letting her twin's hand, she picks up the red object and look at it. "What is this thing?" She asks.

Oriehime look closely at it. The red thing was made from a paper and was shaped into a strange pointy object with wing-like thingy on both side of its body. "I don't know, let's ask fathers."

Nodded in agreement, both of them run toward their father. Their raven-haired papa is sitting on their blonde-daddy lap, the blonde's arm come around the raven's slim waist. A few sakura cherry-blossom petals fall from on top of them, few were sticking on their father's hair. Already used to their fathers intimacy, the twins soon arrive in front of their fathers. Sasuke was already sleeping, his chest fall and rise in a calm breathing while Naruto look at them with smile, as if nothing happen.

"What's wrong hime-chan?" Naruto ask. His voice low so iit won't wake the sleeping raven in his arm.

"Ano, we were just wondering...." The blonde stop, looking at her sister.

Catching the sign, the raven show the red object in her hand. "what is this thing?"

His breathing stop when he saw the red object, and somehow raven up woke up. Rubbing his sleepy eyes that still red from his broke-down earlier, he glance at the blonde behind him. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, the blonde reach for the red object and show it to the raven. "Sasuke, do you still remember this thing?"

Raising one of his perfectly shaped eyebrow, he look at the red object on his husband hands. It took him several minutes to remember but then his breathing pause and a certain memory float into his head.

-Flashback-

_It was nigh time but still, thanks to the moon and the stars light, the night was not so dark. Onboard of a large ship that sailed through the calm ocean in the middle of the night, a lone figure stood alone, watching the waves. A faint footstep were hear behind the figure, turning around, a small smile appear at the sight of another robe-figure in front of him. Their robe have the same design but different in colour. His was dark blue while the other was whitish yellow, both hood down to enjoy the night air. The moon shines to show the figure to be none other but Sasuke while the other approaching figure to be Naruto._

"_Hey, I was wondering where you are. What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto ask and stop beside Sasuke, wrapping his arm around the smaller man waist, pulling him close. "It's cold here and you should be in bed. You still weak, teme."_

_Glaring at his blonde husband, he answers. "I'm not that weak, dobe. I just need to get some fresh air, that's all. Where's the twin? You didn't leave them alone, didn't you?"_

"_No, of course not. What kind of father will I be if I left them, huh? I left them with two clones so that I can find you. The room is cold without you, ya know." he raise his eyebrow with a grin on his handsome face._

"_Hmm" was all Sasuke answer but his eyes were soft. Leaning into the blonde touch, he closes his eyes to enjoy the warm body of his lover. The arms around him tighten. Sasuke was glad that nobody was on deck at that time because he will never do that in public. "Are you really here to find me or you had some other thing in your head?"_

_Naruto smile, then he take out a red paper from his robe, turn the raven around and show it to the him. The raven lift one of his eyebrow, clearly confuse. "I hear, earlier today some girl say that if you write your wish on a colour paper and let it fly, then one day your dream can come true."_

"_And you believe that? Why?" Sasuke ask after the blonde nod._

"_Because wishes can make human look forward for a better tomorrow, gives them hope and that's exactly what we need now. Hope." Naruto explain, while folding the red paper into a paper aeroplane._

"_Oh..." to say that the raven was surprise by Naruto thought and sudden matures words, but a true, genuine smile appear on the pale face. "What did you write then?" He asks._

"_That's my love, is a secret." Naruto laugh when Sasuke uncharacteristically pout at him. Stealing a quick kiss on those pink pouting lips, he smiles. "My wish that we can become a really, really happy family and that we will be together forever." _"And some other more..." he thought to himself, not wanting to tell the raven that.

_Blushing, the raven smile. "I like that wish."_

"_I know you will. Here, why don't you do the honour." He give the red aeroplane to Sasuke. Looking at those blue eyes, the raven nod. Turning toward the ocean, he throws the origami away, making it fly high above the night sky. The two lovers look at each other before locking their lips on each other, sealing away their hopes, dream and wish in each other arms._

-End of Flashback-

"_It could be the same one, could it? The ones from three years ago?"_ Sasuke ask himself.

As if he was reading the raven thought, Naruto interup him. "no, i don't think so. We're far away from the ocean and beside, it was three years ago."

"I know that, dobe" Sasuke hiss.

"Papa, Daddy, do you know what it is?" Tsukihime ask. Naruto smile at them when Sasuke explain it to the twins. It was the first time the twins ever see a paper aeroplane and they were excited to find out that the red object that they found can fly.

"Show it then." Oriehime say excitedly.

"Make it fly." Tsukihime says, also excited

"Alright" freeing himself from Naruto hold, Sasuke stand up, following by Naruto. Taking an aim, Sasuke throw the paper aeroplane and using his wind chackra, Naruto raise the aeroplane to make it fly higher. The red paper aeroplane flies high up above the blue sky, he colours blend perfectly.

**Habata itara modoranai to ittte**

**Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

The twins smile brightly, both eyes shining

They begin to chase the aeroplane

Naruto and Sasuke watch as their twin daughter chased the paper aeroplane away

The both of them smile and look up at the blue sky

Several memory start to reapper in their head

**"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu **

**"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta**

**Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo **

**Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte ik**

_It was sunset at that time, Naruto walk alone but stops when he saw someone_

_Sitting alone at the end of the bridge is none other than Sasuke_

_Naruto stare at his back, feeling somebody is looking at him, Sasuke turn around_

_Blue meet black..._

_Naruto turn his head away, Sasuke also turn his head back_

_But as he walk away, a smile form in Naruto's face_

_Letting his black bangs cover his eyes, Sasuke smile_

_A genuine smile appear on both of their faces_

**Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete**

**kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu**

_They all was in their classroom, waiting to be assign o their team_

_Annoyed by Sasuke's fan girl, Naruto sit in front of Sasuke_

_Both of them started their glaring contest_

_Until....somebody pushes Naruto and his lips meet with Sasuke's_

_Both freeze, shocked beyond words_

_But neither of them hates the kiss_

_It was their first kiss_

_And it's the start of everything_

**Habata itara modoranai to itte**

**Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo**

**Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte**

_Seeing Haku throw the poison needles at Naruto, Sasuke's body move_

_Using his own body, he shield Naruto_

_Seeing Sasuke's unmoving body, Naruto started to see red_

_Just to save Sasuke, Naruto call upon Kyuubi_

**Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

**aoi aoi ano sora**

**aoi aoi ano sora**

_Subaku no Gaara attack, half of his body already turn into sand_

_He jump forward toward the immobilize Sasuke_

_His curse seal leaking, thinking he was about to die, he scream for a certain someone name_

"_NARUTO!"_

"_SASUKE!"_

_Looking up, Sasuke saw Naruto standing in front of him_

"_i won't allow you to hurt Sasuke again."_

_Relelief surrounded him, feeling safe when Naruto around him_

_Naruto turn back and their eyes lock_

_Words were unspoken but an understatement was agreed between them_

_Taking out his kunai, Naruto stood protectively in front Sasuke_

"_You take one more step and I'll fuking kill you!"_

**Aisou sukita you na oto de**

**Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta**

_Staring at each other on top of a human statue at the Valley of the end_

_Conversation exchange, feelings were out_

_At the end, feelings were broken but the heart realise something_

_Something that made both of them struggle just to see each other again_

_Yes, those are the feeling_

_Without a doub_

_There's no mistake about it_

_The felings....of true love_

_A soulmate that finally founds each other_

_That fateful day was the day Naruto and Sasuke realised that they has fallen in love with each other_

_But fate decided to be mean to them that day and told them to wait_

**Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku**

**Furikaeru koto wa mou nai**

**Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete****

**Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu**

_Naruto landed gracefully, a large smile plastered on his face only to be replace with horror_

_Sasuke was having hard time breathing, using his sword to stand in the heavy rain_

_When their eyes meet, Sasuke begin to fall but Naruto manage to catch him_

_Happy beyond words to be able to be together again_

_Sasuke begin to speak, liking the way Naruto smile at him_

**Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to ittte**

**Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe**

**Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte**

**Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

_Sasuke moan loudly, telling Naruto to go faster and harder_

_Naruto happily comply, liking the way Sasuke moan and scream for his name_

_Sasuke arc his back when Naruto trust into his prostate, come immediately for how many time that night, he lost already lost count but who care_

_Naruto slam into Sasuke, loving the tightness around his cock, he come right after Sasuke, deep inside his lover_

_They stare at each other then kiss passionately_

_That was the best night of their life because that was their first_

_And most defiantly won't be the last_

**Ochite iku to wakatte ita**

**Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo**

_Naruto walk over to Sasuke with two bundle in his arm, smiling proudly_

_Sasuke look up and smile tiredly, Naruto give him one of them_

_A pale baby appear under the blanked, her face still have a bit of blood_

_He carefully wiped it off and kiss her on top of her blonde hair, Tears of happiness fall_

_"what are you going to name them?" Sakura ask across the bed, Sai and Tsunade beside her_

_Smiling, Sasuke look at Naruti who was also smiling._

_"Hime." Sasuke answer_

_"Oriehime and Tsukihime" Naruto pointed at the baby on Sasuke's and then at his._

_"Perfect, the name suits them. Uzumaki or Uchiha?" Tsunade ask._

**Habata itara modoranai to ittte**

**Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo**

**Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte**

**Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

They turn around to look at each other on the eyes, smile exchange

Naruto suddenly tackle Sasuke to the ground, both roll in the flower field

Laughter echoes in the flower field, the twins laugh at their fathers

Naruto pin Sasuke under him, trapping the smaller man body with his own

They touch each other cheeks lovingly while lost in each other eyes

Their faces come closed and closed

Finally, the distance were close with a kiss

A long, passionate kiss

**Aoi aoi ano sora**

**aoi aoi ano sora**

When he fell the need of air, Naruto broke off the kiss but not before one long last pull on Sasuke's bottom lips. Naruto chuckle at the look of Sasuke when he releases the smaller man. Sasuke faces is red for lacking of air, breathing heavily while his eyes is half-lidded, his lips puffier and parted and his hair somehow become messy, looking partially ravaged. Licking his lips, his mouth make its way down the raven exposed necks, kissing it at first then bite it hard enough to earn a moan from the pale man. Naruto smile in satisfaction seeing the purple hickey on Sasuke neck. Looking at Sasuke eyes again he whispered softly and loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"I love you Sasuke Uzuhiha"

"I love you too Naruto Uzuhiha"

"Hey, how bout about us?" The twins ask, standing 4 good feet away from them. Smiling at their little princess, they answer

"We love you two as well, Oriehime Uzuhiha and Tsukihime Uzuhiha." Both grin and jump to join their father.

Inside his cage, Kyuubi smile**. "that's right, you two no longer alone, you have a family now and it goes by the name of Uzuhiha. World, meet the Uzuhiha family, the strongest and the most powerful family on the Shinobi world"**

* * *

Ne - Hey

Shizukani – Quite, Silence

Kirei – Pretty, Beautiful

Honto ne – Isn't it, Right, I agree

Yosh – Alright

Yamette – Stop It

Hime – Princess

Gaki - Brat

Tsukihime- 'Tsuki' means Moon while 'Hime' means Princess so I guess it's means Moon Princess. ( I made up this name ok, so just spare me)

Oriehime – I have no idea what this name means but for this fanfic, let's just pretend that its means Sun Princess

Uzuhiha – It's a combination of **Uzu**maki and Uc**hiha**, get it?

The song used in this chapter is called 'Blue Bird' by Ikimono Gakari. It is also Naruto Shippuden fourth opening song and one of my favourite too. I was actually listening to this song when I write this chapter, I figure that this song is suitable for this chapter so I decided to put it in. Oh, and the scene between the song where Gaara attack Sasuke where he scream for the blonde and the blonde actually appear is all my idea. I kind of made it all up but really, I can't help myself. By the way, I didn't hate Gaara.

So do you guys like it? I haven't written anything for a long time so I hope I wasn't losing my touch or maybe I just bad to begin with but still, I really hope you guys like it. I spend hours thinking about how to describe the characters cloth and looks, please take note here that English s not my first language.

I also have great news for you guys. You see, when I was in the hospital, my brain come up with a few other Narusasu story. And I decided to write it, I know my condition isn't suitable for me to do it but I can't stop from thinking about the story! I have to let it out and don't worry; the first chapter is half done already, I will post them when i finish with it. One of them is a DarkNaruto story, while the other are about high school life, both of them still Narusasu though. I'll be damn if I made Naruto or Sasuke with anyone else except each other. I really obsess with NaruSasu.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I already update my profile. If you guys want to read some of the best-ever fanfic, try reading the stuff I wrote on my profile. I made a list of my favourite fanfiction, onesot and author and I have to say dmnq8 fanfics is the best that I have ever read!

And if you guys wondering, this chapter happen 3 years after Naruto and Sasuke fled from Kanoha and was now staying at the Spring country. If you watch Naruto the first movie, yeah that's the place except that it's no longer call the Land of Snow, I changed it into the Land of Spring. Everything will be explain in the next chapter.

So what do you guys think, hope you like it and forgive me. If you guys are confuse about how the twins look like, tell me so i can describe them in details on next chapter and if you have any question, ask me in the review and I'll answer them, if I want to (grin). Anyway, thank you again for all who review, you guys really made me happy so please review this chapter too and tell me what you think and please, no flame ok. Review ok, minna!


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I would like to apologize to all of 'New Lives' fan. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update a chapter. Seriously, It almost been a year since I last update. I don't have any good excuse for that, and truthfully, I thought that people don't like my story (except for the first chapter, I got so many positive review for that chapter) because of my late update. Again, I'm so sorry. Please do forgive me.

The reason why I decided to continue is because I got this private message from a certain fan (Name won't be revealed) that made me realize how horrible I am. Yes, I know that I'm horrible, me, a fanfiction freak, who love to read fanfiction, won't update a story that I created? Man, you guys have no idea how bad I felt at that moment. But I would like to thank that person for making me reaslise my mistake.

From now on, I'll try my hardest to update my story. I can't promise but still, I try my hardest to update so please do forgive me. Anyway, for now, please enjoy the story and please, don't flame me, onegai shimass! (Puppy Dog Eyes!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke, or the whole Naruto/Naruto Shippuden story. I know, too bad huh. If I do own them, I already made NaruSasu real and so is Mpreg in the story, but sadly I don't. I just own the two girls, Orihime and Tsukihime, they're mine! Oh I forget, I also own this plot so you know that means... (evil giggle)

**Warning:** NaruSasu, Yaoi shonen-ai, Mpreg, slightly Kyuubi and Sasuke OCC, no beta-reader, a bit Japanese word here and there and lime! I'm still trying to make lemon so please just bare with me and hold your perverted thought. Still, I hope you guys like it, and oh! There will be a song in it too.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Princess Arrival! Oriehime and Tsukihime**

Two figures of 10 year old girl run past the busy street of the newly improve village, jumping from one rooftop to another while being chase by several other grown up wearing the same cloth with a headband of the Land of the Spring. One of the grown up ninja shouted "Hime-tachi-sama! Please stop running and get back at the academy now!"

One of the jumping girl ahead of the them scream loudly. "In your dream, sesnsei-tachi!" The girl has long blonde hair, tie together in high ponytails style on the left side of her head with long pink ribbons. She has blue-sky eyes and pale skin color, wearing a one piece yellow-outfit with large V-neck without sleeve but left her front zippers from her neck to her waist open with short pants above her knees. Inside, she was wearing a black tight turtleneck with short tight sleeve that was cut under her chest. She also wear a hand-gear that's look a lot like Sasuke's when he was 12, only it was black and a pair of black high boot with high yellow stoking inside. To complete her look, she wears a pink ribbon around her waist that was tie on the right side of her waist. There were a yellow stone on the girl sun-shape earring that shines brightly on her right ear. The beautiful blonde girl laughs and turns her head to her twin sister and grin at her, "Don't you agree, Tsuki?"

The other girl smirks widely at her. "Of course, Orie." Both of them is twin, but both of them have different color hair and eyes but with similar pale skin. While her twin has blonde hair and blue eyes, she has long black-raven hair and matching black eyes. Her long hair was tie also in high ponytail on the right side of her head with the same pink ribbon like her twin, their outfit is also the same except that hers is blue and her inside is white. She also wears the same hand-gear and boot, but both are white with long blue stoking inside. And like her twin, she also wear a pink ribbon around her waist but was tie on her left side and on her right ear, the blue stone on her crescent-moon shape earring shines brightly. In other word, both outfit is identical, but with different colors and tie-place. The raven hair girl looks at her back and smirk at their sensei. "They will never catch up with us." She declares.

"But what if they do catch us?" the blonde ask

"Then we just have to lose them." she answer.

Both twins grin, each know what the other is thinking. They land perfectly on the next rooftop and turn around, much to their sensei surprise. Their grin got wider as they perform a few handseals before shouts at the same time. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

After that, 20 clones appear, 10 clones as the blonde while 10 for the raven. Their teacher step back, clearly irate at twins before taking a fighting stance, knowing that the only way to stop them. The entire clone grins, but before any of them jump away, shurikens were shoot at all of them. One by one clone disappear into smoke until all of them disappear, leaving only the real twin left standing. Then a shadow appears behind the twin, alerting them. They turn around and shout at the same time "Pa-Papa!"

Standing right behind them with an angry black eyes with a black half mask on his face **(think about Kakashi's mask) **is their father, looking slightly annoy and somehow, amuse. He wears a dark purple shirt with no sleeve and wide turtleneck, with tight white shirt inside with long sleeve and a pair of purple glove. He wears a long black pant and purple boot, a sword was hung at his back and his long shoulder length hair was tie to a low pigtail and there was a headgear with the Spring symbol carve on it tie around his left arm. First glance at him and everyone will mistake him for a beautiful women but his flat chest and muscle gave his true identity away. The twin step backward, the blonde smile nervously while the raven cross her arms. He glares at them before look up at their sensei that was running toward them.

"I'm sorry Uzuhiha-san but you see, Orihime-sama and Tsukihime-sama had…" the teacher was cut when the girl's father raise his hand to stop them from talking.

"I think I can see what happen, based from the display earlier." He narrow his eyes at the twin, both of them look away from their father eyes. He sigh and face the teachers again "I take it from here, you can go now." With that, their teacher left, leavening the famous shinobi family behind. The girl's father looks at them and sighs. "Why did you both use that jutsu when your Otou-san and I clearly say that you were no supposed to use it in public?"

The twins look at each other and frown, feeling guilty at their gut. Their fathers always told them not to use the jutsu and several other but neither of them know why. Their father thought them the jutsu so that they can protect themselves and to become strong but to protect them from what and whom? They often wonder about it but never got their answer, but one thing is for sure is that, whatever it is, it sure bothers both of their fathers a lot.

Looking at the blonde, Tsukihime sigh. She walks forward to hold her father hand. "We sorry, Papa." she apologize

Following the raven footstep, Orihime hold her father other hand, making her famous puppy-dog eyes and apologize as well. "Please forgive us."

Their father just sigh. "Whatever, come on you two. Your daddy is back, he already went to get Kit and told to meet for dinner, is ramen sound ok?"

At that, Orihime face quickly brighten up while Tsukihime pout. "Yay ramen!" the blonde cry,

"Ramen…great" while the raven murmur.

The older man smile at their different response. He himself is not a fan of ramen but his blonde husband is, and he just got back from a week-mission and knowing the blonde, he only want to eat ramen for the rest of the day. With that, the three of them jump toward a ramen shop not far away from them. When they got there, they were greeted by a loud voice that the three of them recognize very well.

"Another bowl please!" the voice loudly say.

Orihime immediately run toward the shop and get inside, follow by her twin and father. Tsukihime just sigh when she saw her twin is arguing with a small flaming-red hair boy with yellow and black highlights, sharp red eyes and tan skin around 6 years old, wearing a long red un-zip cardigan like jacket, longer than his white short with long sleeve black shirt inside and a pair of black ninja's shoes. The boy was definitely cute, but on both of his cheeks, there were 3 thin lines like whiskers making him look not only strong but also dangerous. However, she smile at a laughing blonde man beside them, quickly made her way there, she greet the older man. "Welcome home, Daddy."

The blonde man turns at him and blue eyes wide with pleasure. He is wearing a white loose jacket that was zip half-way with short sleeve, inside he wear an orange shirt and long black pants with black pair of ninja's shoes. He too wears a black half-mask on his face and the Spring forehead protector around his right am. Even under the half mask, the raven girl could see her dad is smiling. "Tsukihime-chan, so how was your and Orihime-chan day?" he ask but looking at his husband who is now sitting beside Tsukihime with a smile.

Almost immediately, the argument between Orihime and the younger raven-haired boy quite down, although the boy is still talking loudly at his older sister who is now ignoring him and wait nervously for her father or sister to answer. Her father, the raven just sits down calmly and orders a bowl of ramen. Tsukihime lick her lips, taking the hint to answer. "Everything is fine, daddy teach us a new jutsu and we already master how to walk on water."

"Good to hear that then, Tsukihime-chan." He says and looks at his other daughter, Orihime. "Orihime-chan, don't you want to order?" he asks.

"Uhmm, yeah…sure." She answers before order her ramen. She sits down next to the younger raven boy. "Move over will ya, Kit-chan?"

"Hey! I'm eating here!" the boy wined, earning a chuckle from each one of his family member.

"Sure, whatever Kit-chan." Orihime say with a smile.

"Silly little brother." Tsukihime say.

"Mouuuu! Nee-san tachi is soooo mean!" He pouts cutely and crosses his arm.

The family laughter calm down when the waiter appears and handed them their dinner. When she handed over the ramen bowl to the older raven, she accidently drop the chopstick to the ground. Apologize, she was about to go to take another one when another guess call her. Telling the raven shinobi to wait for a few minutes, she run toward the other customer.

Rolling his black-midnight eyes, he stands up to take a new chopstick at the other table. When he walks past his blonde husband, he says with a low voice that only his husband can hear him. "Hope you not too tired, dobe." He got his answer when the blonde lightly slap his ass on the way back to his seat.

...

The family of five spends their day at the city, shopping for supplies before going back to their home late at night. When they got home, Orihime help her father to put the shopping stuff away while Tsukihime help their Papa to set up the traps around the house. When they finish, they found an already sleeping Kit on the couch, the older four chuckles. Lifting the small boy carefully, both father told the girls to get ready for bed when they tuck their brother. Both twin nod and walk to their shared room.

When their dads when to check up on them, the twins already on bed, wearing their nightclothes. Kissing them goodnight, the fathers made their way toward their own bedroom. While waiting for his raven hair husband to finish takes his shower, the blonde stand in front of the mirror and takes off his mask, revealing the whisker on both cheeks.

Naruto slowly touch it before he sighs. He takes off his shirt and tosses it on the laundry basket. He walks out to the balcony of his room and stares at the starry night sky. _"I wonder how everybody doing? It's been 10 years already since Sasuke and I left Kanoha and live here. I wonder how Sakura-chan, Sai, Kanohamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and the others is doing? I wonder what Tsunade Kaa-san is doing? Is she alright?"_

In his mind, Naruto begins to remember the younger day he spend at the place where he once call his home, all the time he spend there, playing pranks, eating ramens with Iruka, training with Kakashi, talking to Sakura and the others and the time he spend with Sasuke there. He smile at fond memory but then he frown when he remembers his hard childhood life with the villagers hated glare at him, scolding him and talks about him. Whenever he thinks about it, it will always hurt. The villagers thought him nothing more than a demon, he bite his lips to the point to draw blood. He let go of his bruise lips and shake his head out of the thought. His mind then start to remember the life that he has spends with his family on the village.

The Land of the Spring used to be call the Land of the Snow but 8 years ago, the land researches had finish investigate and perfecting the machine that turn the whole snowy land to the land of Spring. With the help of the Land princess who also happens to be Naruto's friend, he and his family settle here under the name of Uzuhiha. Naruto help the country rebuilt itself by becoming the country's shinobi with Sasuke and others who want to protect their land and being the strongest, Naruto and Sasuke was chosen as the royal family's Shinobi. His family was well respected by many people in the country; they become one of the strongest families on the Land of the Spring.

5 years later, the country decided to build an academy to build the military strength. His daughters, Orihime and Tsukihime are the first to enrolls there and become the strongest student. Since little, both of them were gifted with skills and talents as shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke even teach them some of their jutsu so that it can help their daughters to become stronger, but it was actually because of something else, they taught the twins some jutsu so that they can protect themselves from….them. Naruto had to close his eyes on that thought. He was slightly shivers, he was afraid to think what will happen to them if they knew about the existence of his and Sasuke's beloved daughters, especially about Kyo.

Naruto grip tightly at the bars of his balcony, trying to calm himself down while his breathing become faster and faster. _"That won't happen, I won't let anything happen to them as long as I live. If they dare to touch my children, I'll make sure they will never see the light of heaven or hell. Nobody…nobody can take my children away from me, no one!"_ he thought angrily but he manage to calm himself down and begins to breath normally again.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he answer before walk inside the room. There, Sasuke stand with a towel in his wet hair and around his slim waist. Naruto lick his lips, suddenly feeling hungry. His blue eyes gaze hungrily at Sasuke's almost nude body and slowly walk towards him. Sasuke was busy wiping the water out of his hair when Naruto's arms circle around him from the back and hot lips on his neck. Sasuke moan when Naruto bite a sensitive spot on his neck, making Naruto grin wider. He continues to bite his husband neck, shoulder and ear when Sasuke suddenly push him away. "Bastard?" he ask, looking slightly confuse.

"You stink, at least take a bath first." Sasuke answer, turn his back on him before letting Naruto saw the smile on his lips. He hear Naruto mumble something before hear the bathroom door close. He look over his shoulder, smile and walk toward the closet to grab his and Naruto's night-cloth.

He wears a big white button-up shirt with blue boxer and lays Naruto's cloth on the bed. He walks to the mirror and brush his long hair. His hair is now longer, falling elegantly just above his shoulder. His skin is still pale colored but not as pale as it used to be. Over the years, Sasuke had grown into a beautiful man, more beautiful than any other man on the village and his body was more feminine like now, one can mistaken him for a women in first glance but when they look at him carefully, they will know that he is anything but a man, a beautiful man.

His and Naruto's life is perfect and the both of them is very happy. Ever since they move here, his life becomes more and more meaningful day by day. He will never thought that he can actually recover after he kill his beloved aniki, Itachi but he is wrong, and all of that's thanks to Naruto. At first, he was afraid that all of it won't work out especially after he found out that he was pregnant the twins. He was scare, afraid that Naruto might leave him when he knows that he cannot live without the man anymore, but the blonde prove him wrong. He was very happy when Naruto say that he is going to take care of him and their child and live far away from Kanoha. Both he and Naruto know about the council and the orders they gave to Itachi, they hate the council more than anything especially when they know that the council had order more than once an attention to kill Naruto because of the fox.

Because of that, Naruto and Sasuke decided to flew from the village for the safety of their child who was given a change to live because of the fox. The fox had given Sasuke the ability to bear child when he had sex with Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke know the whole truth of the council plan, thanks to Sai. So 3 days after giving birth, he and Naruto flew away from Kanoha but not as missing-nin, but as moved-nin. Being as a moved-nin give them the ability to go anywhere without worrying to be chase by the hunters-nin, especially by the council. They decided to go to the Land of the Snow, seeing as the princess agrees to help them to start a new live.

So here they are now, living a perfectly happy live. Both of their dream to finally have a family together come true and Sasuke will make sure nothing, he mean nothing can take it away from him. He smiles at that thought, feeling the happiness creep all over his body.

When a hand come wrapping around him from the back, his smile got even wider. He turns around to catch Naruto's lips into a heated kiss. Both tongue fought for dominant but then Sasuke's tough got back to his mouth while Naruto's taste every corner of his mouth. A pale hand lifted itself to wrap around blonde's shoulder and thin fingers digs into the wet golden locks. Naruto lift him up bridal style and make way toward their king-size bed.

He gently lay Sasuke on top of the soft mattress, his lips makes it way down to Sasuke's throat and shoulder, leaving a trail of purple hickey behind. His hands start to unbutton his husband shirt and throw it carelessly on the floor and soon it was join by Sasuke's boxer, leaving the pale man naked on the bed with him on top. Naruto sat up straight to get a view of Sasuke's sexy body, his porcelain skin seems to glow with the moonlight, his face is slightly red and his eyes his half-lid but filled with lust. His eyes travel every part of Sasuke's body and going lower to stop at the hardening cock. Licking his lips, he whispers to himself. "Mine, all mines and mine alone"

He leen down to capture the soft pink lips of his pale husband into a heated kiss. Soon the large bedroom filled with all kind of sound coming from the couple, but more likely from the raven haired.

...

"Ne Tsuki"

"…"

"Tsuki!"

"…"

"I know you still awake, Tsuki"

"…..at least I'm trying to sleep here"

"…."

"….good"

"…."

"…"

"….Tsuki"

"What?"

"Papa and Daddy is being noisy again"

"Just shut up Orie and go to sleep"

"…but"

"No but… Sleep. Now."

"But I can't sleep. I….I…."

"You what?"

"…never mind. Night Tsuki"

"(sigh) what's wrong Orie?"

"….."

"Orie?"

"…..zzz"

"Tish, and you say you can't sleep"

...

"…suke? Sasuke-baby, are you alright?"

Naruto was lying on top of Sasuke, both was tired but satisfy. Sasuke smile weakly at his husband and nod his head. Naruto smile at him and kiss him again for the hundredth time that night. "Good, because it's time for second two." His smile was soon gone and replace with a wide grin and even before Sasuke got the chance to say anything, Naruto begins to attack his husband to begin another round with his beloved-and-sexy-husband.

...

Somewhere on the board at the middle of the ocean, pink hair women walk alone at the empty boarders onboard of a huge ship. Her green eyes look at the sea around her and sigh. She wraps her hands around her body to keep herself warm. She turns around when she feel a presence of somebody else but relax to see the person is none other than her husband, Sai. Sakura smile at him, gesture at him to come closer, next to her which he did. He put his hand around her waist and Sakura immediately laid her head on her husband wide shoulder. Both of them stay in a comfortable silence until Sai decided to open his mouth.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" he ask

She closes her eyes and answer. "I was wondering about… Naruto and Sasuke. I wonder what they are doing at this moment."

"Well, knowing Naruto-kun, I bet he is fucking Sasuke-kun right this minute over and over again." He say, his grin widen. "After all, he can never keep his hands off Sasuke-kun far too long."

Hearing that, the pink haired kunochi blush before giggling. "Yeah, he's like that. But that becouse he is deeply in love with Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun loves him back." She say, remembering the two Shinobi, that everytime she went to their house they were always make out and always were too involve with each other. Remembering all that, she can't help but pitying them. Both of them were in love with each other for so long, and when they can finally get together, people wanted to tear up them apart, making them had no choice but leaving the place they call home, leaving all of their friends and love one in order to protect each other and their newly form family.

"Orihime and Tsukihime…" she thought, remembering the time she first and last helf the two beautiful twins in her arms. She can't help but to envy Naruto and Sasuke for having such a beautiful child. "I wonder how those two end up?"

"Who?" Sai ask while looking at wife's face.

"Orihime-chan and Tsikihime-chan. Those two must be around 10 years old now. I wonder how they end up really…" She repeat her question.

"I have no idea actually, but…being those tow child, I bet those two girls must be hard to handle, not to mention strong and miscevious." Sai answer her, kissing her cheeks in the process. "Just like their parents, ne?"

Sakura smile at the memory of her two teammates childhood, the early memory of Team 7. Who will ever thought that those two will end up being together? Kanoha No.1 unpredictable shinobi and the last Uchiha clan survivor? The prankster and the emo-kid? Really, fate had a funny of way showing its power.

"Sai… I miss them so much…I want to see them." Sakura finally say. Her voice making the arms around her tighten.

"Me too Sakura… Me too."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short, and sorry about the no-lemon, I was trying to make it but then my head got dizzy from the image I come up and for the first time in my life, I got a real nosebleed….it really felt weird…

I have a favor to ask. You see, because of the fact that Naruto and Sasuke new lives, they got to have a new name but I can't come out with one. The only thing I got is Nasuke and Saruto, Yeah…kinda bad, I know so please help me out. Please come out with a name for them and if possible, let there be a meaning for that name. I really appreciate it a lot.

Anyway, I try to make it out next time, again, I apologize for my mistake, sorry about the grammar (like I say, no beta, I'm still searching for one), sorry for no-lemon and sorry for the short fic (wow, four sorry in a row!). Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and no flame, please.


End file.
